


Dream in a dream

by DAYUM



Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: 'dream' relationship haha, M/M, chensung - Freeform, i love nomin, i suck at writing but i hope my thought counts :'(, lucid dreamin, markhyuck, mentions of drowning but only a little, my humor is worse than Jeno's (and he is FUNNY), renjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYUM/pseuds/DAYUM
Summary: He stopped and looked up. The sun was shining brightly, warming his face as he inhaled the dewy breeze surrounding the field.“I’m back”, he said. He raised his hands as if to embrace the sun’s warmth.He felt a smile tugging on his lips as he opened his eyes to a lone figure standing at the edge, facing the distorted colours. He missed him.Slowly, the pink-haired boy walked towards the figure, he wanted to surprise him with a hug. Jaemin really missed him.“You’re back, Nana”, the figure said. He slowly turned towards the pink-haired boy and smiled.His eyesmile.





	1. Chapter 1

Colours blurred past Jaemin’s eyes as he ran across his favourite field. The kind of field you see in country sides where the grass looks trimmed and proper when in actuality, nature did all the work. The pink-haired boy couldn’t help but wish he could stay here. In this place he called dream. Jaemin knew this is a dream because he spotted the distorted colours on the edges of the field. 

He stopped and looked up. The sun was shining brightly, warming his face as he inhaled the dewy breeze surrounding the field. 

“I’m back”, he said. He raised his hands as if to embrace the sun’s warmth.

He felt a smile tugging on his lips as he opened his eyes to a lone figure standing at the edge, facing the distorted colours. He missed him. 

Slowly, the pink-haired boy walked towards the figure, he wanted to surprise him with a hug. Jaemin really missed him.

“You’re back, Nana”, the figure said. He slowly turned towards the pink-haired boy and smiled.

His eyesmile. 

“Did you miss me, Jeno?” Jaemin asked. Acting coy, Jaemin decided to link his hands behind his own back. Hugging be damned, he thought. The former took a few moments before nodding and fully facing the pink-haired boy.

Jeno raised his arms and Jaemin launched himself to the brown-haired boy. He wasn’t a robot nor was he a masochistic to resist hugging the boy of his dreams.

Jaemin snorted. This was the literal boy of his dreams. 

Jeno laughed at his cute snort. He asked the pink-haired boy if he was okay. Jeno got a pinch on his right shoulder in return. 

“I missed you so much, you know”, said Jaemin. 

“Let me do this for longer”, he added. The brown-haired boy nodded and sank his face in the curve of Jaemin’s neck. The latter roamed his hands on Jeno’s hair as if to memorize every part of it. The latter swears he was more interested in the soft strands than the huffs of breath that he feels on his neck. It made the hairs on his arm stand.

“Goosebumps”, Jeno noted aloud. It broke Jaemin’s reverie and they pulled apart. Both had a sweet smile on their face. 

“Come on, I want to show you something. It has been too long since you came here.”, the brown-haired boy added. He pulled Jaemin’s wrist gently towards the direction of the distorted colours.

The pink-haired boy pouted. He wanted to stay here but he knew he’s not opposed to Jeno’s ideas of adventure. After all, this was one thing he loved about the brown-haired boy. Jeno loved to take him to places. Places that sometimes weren’t his favourite or not even familiar to him yet felt as if they belonged.

This is my dream but why does it feel like I am new here.

Jaemin dismisses the thought as he stared at Jeno’s back while they walked past the colours. The brown-haired boy wore a white shirt topped by a bomber jacket and jeans today. It was Jaemin’s favourite outfit for him. Each time he came to Dream, Jeno’s outfit clothes changed according to the pink-haired boy’s preference. Looking down, he noticed he himself wore the sleeveless black shirt that Jeno wore the last time they visited the beach. 

He could still smell the salt of the sea on the hem of the sleeveless shirt.

“Where are we headed to?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“You’ll see”, Jeno replied.

The pink-haired boy smiled as he took in the distorted colours surrounding them. 

It has been too long, indeed.

“A penny for your thoughts?”, quipped the brown-haired boy

“I’m not even gonna lie on this one. I seriously thought I was never gonna see you again. I thought I wouldn’t be able to dream again and-“ answered Jaemin.

Jeno placed a finger on the pink-haired boy’s lips.

“It’s okay. You’re here now.”, said Jeno.

Jaemin didn’t notice but they already arrived at the place where Jeno wanted them to stay.

“W..wow. Nono, where are we?” he asked.

They were now standing at the edge of a small cliff where it overlooks a crystal-clear beach below. There were several umbrellas and towels immaculately placed at the powder-like sand. If Jaemin tilted his head up, he could see seagulls occasionally flying by. 

Jeno laughed quietly at the fascination evident on the pink-haired boy’s face. 

“You probably don’t remember this place but the Na family visited this stretch before transferring to your current home”, Jeno replied. 

If this was the first time Jaemin had met Jeno, the former would have been confused as to why the brown-haired boy knew such detail that even he forgot. However, this was their nth meeting and Jaemin already knew how to lucid dream. 

Na Jaemin could decide what to do, who to accompany and what memories he wanted to remember. 

Jeno’s fingers curled on Jaemin’s hand, effectively silencing his thoughts. 

“But how can I see this if I can’t even remember?” Jaemin’s incredulity was dripping over his words.

Jeno just shrugged and said, “maybe because I’m not totally just a stick figure in your dreams?”. 

Jaemin choked on his own saliva at the thought. After several gulps, he sported his toothy grin and slapped Jeno on the back softly. Of course.

“Ah. That can’t be it. I’m the prince of lucid dreaming!” Jaemin yelped.

The brown-haired boy just stared at his Nana for several seconds. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the latter barrelling towards the beach. 

Jeno sighed. 

“Nana! there’s a drift-“ 

Jaemin had barely reached the sand when his foot was caught by the stray driftwood innocently bordering the grassy cliff and the sand. 

See, I am the prince of lucid dreaming! Even the pain in my ankle feels real! I make my own choices.

Jeno looked livid. Jaemin’s first thought when he saw the older approach him was yikes, I’m screwed.

“I told you, you gotta be extra careful when you’re here with me! Who knows what will happen if you hurt yourself in one of your so-called lucid dreams!” Jeno nagged as he unconsciously dragged the pink-haired boy to his feet.

Jaemin winced at the grip. 

When did he become this strong?

The pink-haired boy was still lost in his thoughts when he felt a hand brush his hair and stray sand fell like an annoying curtain over his face.

“Jeno. Jeno!” he complained.

“You could have had injuries! AND WORSE, YOU MIGHT NOT GET TO STAY- what?“ Jeno was apparently also lost in his own nagging. He stopped brushing the pink hair.

“The sand is getting to my eyes!” Jaemin whimpered. His eyes were closed and Jeno could see the beginnings of irritated tears.

“Fine, you do your hair later.”

Jeno titled Jaemin’s face upward and used his fingers to softly coax the pink-haired boy’s eyes open. 

What is he doing? I did not even think of this kind of response. 

Jaemin’s eyes were opening only a little bit so Jeno used the moment to blow the sand away. The former reflexively tried to close his eyes but Jeno’s fingers were firm on his eyelids. 

“Stay still, this is your fault so you better do as I say” the brown-haired boy commented on the skittish Nana.

Several agonizing seconds later, Jaemin’s eyes were finally sand-free and Jeno had relatively calmed down. Jaemin took a sit on one of the propped towels. Jeno did the same, on the other side.

“I told you, I am lucid dreaming.” Nana began. Jeno sighed in response but nodded his head to appease the younger. 

“I know. You can do so and control a lot of things.” 

“But I am seriously confused as to why I get to see and feel this when I can’t even remember” Jaemin said.

Jeno turned to Jaemin’s direction and smiled genuinely.

“Like I said, maybe it’s because I am not totally just a stick figure in your dreams.” 

Jaemin gasped. 

That can’t be it.


	2. His dream is my dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno recounts as Jaemin learns.

That can’t be it.

“But I have been dreaming since I was 13 and now I’m already turning 18. I have you in my dreams because I think so. I planned so. I wanted it so.” Nana was full on rambling now. 

“I know.”

“So why do you keep saying you’re not- like part of my lucid dream?” the pink haired-boy asked as he reclined and opted to stare at the blue sky.

Maybe I was daydreaming about Jeno going crazy today.

“Tell you what, if you beat me for today’s activity I will answer your questions.” Jeno proposed.

Jaemin sat up in lightning speed and stared at him.

“You have got to be kidding me. I didn’t planned this at all! I specifically thought of reuniting with you in that meadow! Or field or whatever!” Jeno only shrugged at the younger’s whines. The former stood up and offered a hand to the frowning pink-haired boy. It took 10 seconds before Jaemin sighed and accepted the hand and rose to his feet. 

“If you win in this activity that I have prepared I will tell you more about me. Something I’ve never done before.” Jeno said as Jaemin only stared at him with confusion. With an eye-smile courtesy of the former, he vanished. Jaemin huffed before turning his head left and right to find the other boy. 

“Jeno, this is not funny!” he said in annoyance. Jaemin had been searching for quite some time. “At least give me a hint or something! What should I do? What is this activity supposed to be?” Jaemin was slowly getting alarmed by the silence answering his calls.

“Jeno!” 

“Jeno you ass! Where are you!?” 

Short, choking sobs echoed the beach. Jaemin was scared of being alone. He did not like being alone in such beautiful dream- filled with the stretch of sand and clear sea. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked down. In his haste to cry, he almost missed the writings on the sand by his feet.

It said:

Find me.  
I keep hoping you’ll truly remember me.  
I have been waiting for a long time.  
(Not just a figure of your dreams.) -Nono

Jaemin wiped at his eyes before rereading the words. He was utterly confused. Jeno was never lost! He’s always here with him! Always-

When did Jaemin’s notion of ‘always’ began?

When did he meet Jeno in his dreams?

“JENO THIS ISN’T HELPING AT ALL! YOU’RE MAKING ME EVEN MORE CONFUSED! I FEEL DUMB” Jaemin wanted to cry again. He was helpless at puzzles and mysteries. Heck , he even sucks at games! 

WAIT- 

Jaemin suddenly facepalmed. 

He smelt the sea on Jeno when he hugged him once he arrived at the meadow! Not only that, there were traces of the sand on the hem of his sleeveless shirt!

“I am dumb” Jaemin guffawed at the thought as he raised his head and ran a quick scan of the sea in front of him. 

And right there, in a distance was a small donut-shaped floater with cat designs. As to why Jaemin did not notice it in his haste to find the brown-haired boy, he did not know. Jaemin rushed to the sea while pulling off his own clothes leaving him in his boxers. He shivered as the slightly cold water tickled his feet. “This is no time to get scared of some cold water!”, Jaemin thought as he pushed himself towards the kittyl floater.

Soon, he was swimming closer to the object when he noticed there was no one on the floater. Frustration was bright as day on Jaemin’s face. However, he did not give up, he kicked his aching feet towards the floater and grasped it, looking for some clue on where to find the missing boy.

“This is not what I envisioned when I wanted to dream about Jeno today.” Jaemin hummed as he used the floater as leverage to keep himself afloat. “JENO! WHERE ARE YOU?” Jaemin yelled as he tried using the floater to go back to the sea, after finding no clue to the former’s whereabouts.

The floater did not budge.

Jaemin was getting scared. Not that he has a fear for the sea, he was actually scared that the floater was staying on its spot due to some ghostly intervention.

“Oh gosh no. Please no” Jaemin whimpered as he kicked his feet more to move it. It was still not budging. The pink-haired boy was spooked he submerged himself in the water to escape the floater only to open his eyes.

And see a black-haired boy curling on the bottom sand below Jaemin and the floater. 

“JERRTNFJIDJFID” Obviously, the pink-haired boy couldn’t speak under the sea so his words were ignored by the curling boy. Jaemin did not even know whether the boy was asleep or dead or alive. 

Jaemin swam downward to retrieve the boy. Once he got close, the boys head turned and Jaemin was hit with such a déjà vu he almost gulped seawater.

The boy was a mini version of Jeno. With black hair.

Now Jaemin was positive he found Jeno. He offered his hand to the boy while struggling to get closer. The boy seemed to understand Jaemin’s intention so he raised his own hand. What happened after was a shock to Jaemin. Memories flooded his brain as hard as water going down his throat.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Nana.. come play with me!” The boy with black hair was saying while pulling a smaller version of Jaemin to the familiar stretch of beach. “Okay okay wait I’m stumbling. Slow down, acorn” Little Jaemin had whined. 

Once they reached the seaside, the black-haired boy plopped down and twinkled his toes on the soft, wet sand. Little Jaemin followed suit. “I’m back for the summer, acorn. We’ll be staying here until classes start on September.” 

“Aww. That’s still too short of a time. I missed you a lot and you’re only staying-“ Little black-haired boy was cut off when little Jaemin held the other’s hand and squeezed it. “Then, let’s make each moment fun!” 

Little black-haired Jeno only smiled at his cute friend from the city, he did not know the other was also missing him a lot too. Since Jeno lived in the seaside with his family, beside the Na family’s vacation house, he could only meet Jaemin on the summer or holidays .They had so much fun when they’re together. Even their parents could see how much both boys adored one another.

That was their set-up until one day. 

Little Jeno was found almost dead when divers found a floating donut floater with cat designs a few meters away from the seaside, without an owner in it. One of the divers knew the Lee family and their little kid who liked to swim around the beach with that kitty designed floater.

Immediately, that diver submerged himself below the water and searched for the little boy. Fortunately, he found little Jeno curled up on a rock below the floater. His foot had been stuck on a small hole of the rock. The diver signalled his friends and slowly maneuvered the boy’s feet to get it out of the hole. Luckily, it took only a few seconds before they were off to the shore and the diver, Kim Dongyoung pumped the water out of little Jeno.

“OH MY GOSH! JENO WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY?” One of the divers, Ten asked, ofcourse after knowing the info from Dongyoung. 

“You know he just got out of the water. Stop traumatizing him!” snapped Dongyoung. He had a special place in his heart for the little Jeno and he was worried for the boy’s well-being.

“I .. I was waiting for Jaemin to arrive from the city. But he’s still not there when I swam around looking for the best seashell or trinket lost at sea to boast it to him. Then, a tide pushed me to a rock and my feet got stuck when I tried to use the rock to propel me back to the surface.” Little Jeno coughed out water while explaining. He was not some newbie to the sea. He knew his way around it. However, accidents happened.

“Don’t do it again, Jeno that was dangerous what if you drowned for real? Or we found you too late?” Dongyoung was still worried.

His nagging was stopped when another boy rushed towards their area. Jeno was still half-lying down and the divers surrounding their area was indicating an accident had happened.

“JENO! JENO IS THAT YOU?” the newcomer asked once he noticed that the boy who was coughing water and half-lying down resembled his bestfriend.

“N..Nana” Jeno smiled as he reached a hand to his bestfriend. His condition wouldn’t allow him to stand. 

“What happened? Why are all these people surrounding you? Why-“ Jaemin was cut off when an angry Dongyoung turned to him.

“So you’re the Jaemin Jeno was waiting for?” he asked coldly.  
Jaemin gulped at the sight. “Y..yes. I am Na Jaemin”. 

Then and there, Dongyoung angrily nagged the newcomer for his late arrival and the consequences it had caused to almost drown Lee Jeno. 

“-where were you? You couldn’t have been earlier than your meeting time?” Dongyoung looked livid. Jeno was paling at the situation. He still hasn’t stopped coughing and doubling over in pain. He also wanted to defend his Nana but he also wanted to hear why he was late for almost 2 hours.

“I..I was at the seaside mall with –“ Jaemin was cut off by an angry huff from Dongyoung. Tears immediately welled at Jaemin’s eyes as he slowly absorbed the idea that it was his fault. Jeno almost drowned. All because Jaemin spent too much time at the mall looking for the perfect gift for Jenoon his fast-approaching birthday. 

“I..I’m sorry. I should have called your parents Jeno-yah. I should have postponed going to the mall to spend time with you” Jaemin was slowly sobbing now. Seeing Jeno doubled over in pain made him realize what a sick friend he is. His plan to surprise the boy on his birthday was a huge catalyst to Jeno’s well-being, almost costing Jaemin his bestfriend’s life. 

“N..nana.. It’s o-“ 

“No, JENO IT IS NOT OKAY. YOU ALMOST DROWNED! You shouldn’t be too lenient! This is your life we are talking about! And for how long had you been waiting for him? For 2 hours? And this-this Na Jaemin was just strolling the mall? THE NERVE!” Dongyoung was spitting fire and already helping Jeno on his feet while his fellow divers were scattering and going back to the sea. Ten, on the other hand, held on to the donut floater and gave Jaemin a blank look. 

“I’m so-“ Jaemin tried to explain but Dongyoung was already moving with Jeno who was hesitating whether to stay or leave with Dongyoung. However, being a kid, Jeno had no say in the moment. He let himself be led to the car that Ten owned. Dongyoung was adamant about getting Jeno to the doctor. 

“ACORN!” Jaemin crumpled to the ground, crying as he stared at the retreating figures. Little Jeno was too disoriented to hear. 

It’s my fault.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaemin finally woke from his reverie.

“It’s my entire fault” Jaemin felt the tears on his eyes melding with tears of another person. Falling from above his own face. The pink-haired boy was no longer under the sea with the little Jeno. 

His Jeno. He was right here.

Dream-Jeno was hovering above him as the former was lying on the sand. Jaemin felt drowned in his own memories that he somehow forgot while growing up. His Jeno had fresh tear tracks on his eyes. 

“Nana, I thought you weren’t coming back” Jeno mumbled as he lowered his head on Jaemin’s chest and listened to his heart.

“We’re in MY dream Jeno. Of course I’ll be coming back.” Jaemin chuckled despite the tears leaking out of his eyes. 

It felt so real. The sea. The water. Everything.

Apparently, he had not been conscious for quite some time after finding little Jeno in the sea. According to the latter, he had to administed CPR 3 times to get Jaemin to breathe.

Jeno earned a slap to his chest from the pink-haired boy.

“I’m just dreaming Jeno! I can’t die in my own dream! That was just an excuse to kiss me, huh?” Jaemin joked. However, Jeno was not smiling. He looked angry, at most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some plot twist :( I hope I can do better


	3. Toe-curdling Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not only am I real in our reality, Nana. I was also part of your past. You just forgot me."

Jeno’s tears were wiped by the person who caused of it. Jaemin winced as he realized that Jeno was crying because of him. Jaemin needs to stop worrying people. 

Jeno took a deep breath after Jaemin wiped all his tears away. The former straightened his back after leaning on the pink-haired boy [he had to do the CPR]. Jaemin could only imagine how uncomfortable it must be to lean and get your tears wiped by the same person who you had to administered CPR.

“What if I wasn’t fast enough to save you? Lucid dreaming FEELS real for a reason, Jaemin. It can also try to kill you if you’re not careful.” Jeno was rambling now.

“Then we are equals now. You and I almost drowned because of the other.” Nana tried to joke. Jeno grunted in reply, he still looked annoyed at the situation. The latter pulled the former in a squatting position. 

“Well, if you’re good enough to joke around, I wouldn’t have been able to kiss you f you were dead.” Jeno deadpanned. He was still salty.

He almost lost Nana again.

He did not want to spend another eternity in dreams to look for his pink-haired angel again.

“Jen, when I was down there-“

“You had a flashback”

“A flashback? But- this is just a dream, Jeno, that can’t be.” 

“Jaem- you need to hear me out.”

"Not only am I real in our reality, Nana. I was also part of your past. You just forgot me." 

Jeno had said it without a hint of malice in his tone, instead, the words were dripping with loneliness. Jaemin could almost hear his heart so sad after being left by one of its reason to beat and flutter. The pink-haired boy couldn't stop himself from grimacing after thinking [what if it was all true?]. 

"Jeno, everything is confusing me. Whatever you're saying, it is confusing me" Jaemin muttered while wiping the excess sand on his head. According to Jeno, he had passed out for a few minutes after pulling the kid-Jeno from the sea. The Jeno in the present was the one who pulled him out of the water, saying 'there is no kid Jeno, only me. You chose to remember me in the moment where I was vulnerable. That's all'. As if that explanation did not add to his confusion. The sand was still getting to the pink-haired boy's eyes so he pulled his hair back and decided to deal with it later. 

Jeno was more important. Even if his story was confusing, he was still important. 

"You had a flashback of the past, of kid-Jeno and the drowning. Nana, it was all real. Nothing was made up. I certainly did not make it up. I am not trying to confuse you, Nana I just want you to remember....

Please." Jeno's eyes were positively shining with unshed tears now. [Are those tears of frustration?] Jaemin gaped at such raw emotion on his beloved's eyes.

"Nono, please don't be sad. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself for being a prick and not remembering that important of a memory. I'm sorry. I'm such a bad friend. This is my fault Jeno." Jaemin tried patting the brown-haired boy in the head but the latter only held his raised wrist and stared down the pink-haired boy. With Jeno's other hand, he wiped the unshed tears on his own eyes. Now he could see Na Jaemin better.

[Shit, is he angry?]

Jeno shifted from his position sitting on the sand to a kneeling stance in front of the squatting Jaemin. 

"It's not your fault, Jaemin. I just can't believe you forgot me when I remembered you all this time. Please, just this time, let me speak without you interrupting so I can tell you the whole truth. Listen and believe in me. Despite all of this, what we have right now, being a dream, my feelings are real." Jeno seriously said. Jaemin could only nod as he realized that the person in front of him, was for the first time, serious after his nth time of lucid dreaming. 

[Something big is changing]

"My name is Lee Jeno and you are Na Jaemin. We met when we were younger at this stretch of beach when you and your family decided to spend summers on your beach house. I lived by the sea so surfing and spending time in the sea was normal to me. You, you were almost ethereal to me when you first set a foot on the beach. Suddenly, all the fun I had on the beach was replaced by the need to meet you. Get to know you. Spend time with you. So I did. We were kids, no problem was too high for us to overcome. Not only were you friendly and bubby, you were also so sweet I knew I was gonna fall for you for many years to come. How a kid like me knows that is beyond me but I felt it. I have loved you since then and I am still in love with you now. Then, when the almost-drowning happened, it became a huge regret to me. I never knew that was gonna be the last time I will see you. I should have fought back from being dragged by Doyoung hyung or asked Ten-hyung to let you come with me to the clinic. I was angry at myself for being weak and getting beat by the sea and I lost you. I only heard from your neighbors that you ran home distraught and crying. They said your parents were shocked at your behaviour and left on that same day. They probably did not want you to experience such pain in such young age. I can’t blame them, I myself would have saved you from whatever was hurting you.”

Jeno took a deep breath before wiping his face with a hand as if to remove the thoughts plaguing him on that moment. Jaemin wanted to say something but held it back since he promised he would listen.

“I tried asking your neighbours whether they know where the Na family actually lived. I wanted to find you so bad I almost ran away from home. Not a single phone number left behind or an address, I was hopeless Nana. Where was I going to find a precious needle in such a huge haystack? All because I almost drowned and doubted you. Just because you spent an hour longer at the mall” 

This time, Jaemin couldn’t help himself as he answered, “ I was at the mall looking for the perfect gift for your fast-approaching birthday. At least, that was what kid-Jaemin’s memory reasoned. Y-your birthday was important, Nono but I should have known better than get late that time.” Jaemin huffed in regret.

Jeno wanted to pinch Jaemin’s face for interrupting him yet again but he repressed the urge to do since he finally knew why Jaemin was late that day.

“You know, being with you was more than the perfect gift you wanted me to have” Jeno replied softly. His hand found Jaemin’s and the latter had never felt at ease in his life.

“We are idiots.” Jaemin sighed as he brought their intertwined hands to his lips. He felt Jeno stiffen at the sudden act.

“Idiots, dumbasses, stupid kids whatever you call it. I don’t care. I have you now. That’s what matters.” Jeno replied after staring at their hands poised in front of Jaemin’s lips.

Lips that he had tasted, felt so soft under his own. Despite the haste in order to save him from drowning, he felt it. 

“After turning 16 I moved to your new home and finally met you. The teen Nana I loved so much.” Jeno continued after willing himself to move his sight to the sea again. “I was ready to live the dream and be with you again. I finally found you! I was so happy. But…”

“But you couldn’t remember me, no matter the heart eyes I send you each time we cross paths.” Jeno sadly lamented.

Jaemin’s face fell and he placed their hands on his lap as he sighed in equal sadness.

“You did not remember me. For what reason, I do not know. We sat in class together, spend a school year on the same school but no Nana saying ‘acorn’, ‘Nono, I miss you’. I was so sad. No wonder some classmates decided to call me ICE PRINCE after turning myself numb.” Jeno continued. The pink-haired boy felt his own tears prickle. He sniffed and it caught the rambling boy’s attention.

“No. No don’t cry. I deserved it for letting you go. I’m fine now too.” Jeno said as he tightened his grasp on Jaemin’s hand. The latter raised his pink head up and willed the tears to dissolve. He has to listen, after all.

“Okay. Good. I don’t want you to be sad, Nana. I finally got you back. I don’t want to see tears mar your face.” 

Jeno smiled softly at his beloved.

“Then, your dreams happened. Lucid dreams. Since I was too depressed after knowing you forgot me, I dreamed more of you. Suddenly, every night I met you in my dreams. Spent so much time with you. I never knew you could actually lucid dream. Everything I did in our dreams were real. Even if you thought it was all part of your lucid dreaming brain. Nana, I discovered how real it was when you were sleeping in class that had early dismissal and you were visibly upset so I sat a few chairs behind yours and napped to keep you company. Imagine my surprise when I was immediately pulled into a dream with you, in the same format as the classroom a few minutes before I napped. You were upset because you could not fine me in your dreams. A few more naps in the classes proved my theory, your dormant memories had been pulling me into your dreams, melding our consciousness together. Spending time together unconsciously.”

“Until now.” Nana finally spoke. He had never felt so happy at his own skill of lucid dreaming. 

“You believe me now?” Jeno asked as he faced the pink-haired boy. 

*******************************************************************************************************

[WAIT! CODE RED! CODE RED!]

“I-if you are real, and that your consciousness is being pulled into my lucid dreams, everything we did, I said and you said ARE REAL!?”Jaemin was full-on nervous now.

“Even the kisses.” Jeno smirked.

Jaemin felt his own eyes roll at embarrassment and let his own body fall on the backrest of the lounger. 

“Nana!”

“No! Don’t come near me!” Jaemin was embarrassed but his voice had no malice in them. 

“Come on, we already had so much kisses every dream you can have. Why get embarrassed now?” 

“STOP IT, LEE JENO. I AM STILL OVERLOADING WITH INFORMATION AND YOU MENTIONING KISSES AIN’T HELPING” 

“So.. you really thought I am hot since I came to town, huh” Jeno was laughing now.

Jaemin was really embarrassed as Jeno continued to recount all the stupid things he said in his previous dreams. However, he was also happy they were now together.

“A..are we now-“ Jaemin mumbled after placing his own elbow and covered his eyes and shy smile.

Jeno only hummed as he raised their intertwined hands and placed open-mouthed kisses on the pink-haired boy’s hand. Jaemin immediately gasped and stood in response. Breaking their hand-holding. 

“JENO!”

“What?” Jeno was still smirking but his eyes sang of happiness.

“Y-you can’t just do that!” 

“We’re dating now. Why can’t I ?” Jeno pouted and Jaemin felt his own knees weaken. But no, he is a strong , independent-

Jeno suddenly gave him the most radiant eyesmile and Nana turned to run so fast. Away from the other boy.

 

“NO YOU CAN’T DO THAT TOO! YOU’RE MAKINGME WEAK IN THE KNEES AND HEART!” 

“Come back here! I still need your reconciliatory and victory kiss!” 

“STOP EMBARASSING ME LEE JENO!”

Jaemin reached the cliff when Jeno got hold of his waist and turned him around and around before placing Jaemin’s legs on his waist and booping the latter’s nose with his own.

“You owe me a kiss.”

Jeno leaned up closer.

Closer….closer…

*BAM!* [Not MMLND’s BAM, I meant the sound effects xD]

“Na Jaemin! Wake up! It’s almost 7 pm and you’re still here in class! Go home!” Donghyuck, one of Jaemin’s bff and Mark’s boyfriend, prattled as the former drowsily scanned his surrounding before wiping his own drool and pulling his bag to leave.

It took him a good three minutes before his dream came rushing back and he squealed at EVERYTHING.

“LEE DONGHYUCK WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP! YOU DUMBASS I WAS ALMOST-“ 

“Almost what?” A new voice asked as Donghyuck and Jaemin turned to the newcomer who was no other than the mischievous LEE JENO. 

HIS LEE JENO.

His Lee Jeno that searched for him when he left and forgotten him.

“Jeno-“ Jaemin could feel REAL tears forming.

“What is happening here, should I not be witnessing this?” Donghyuck asked as the two in front of him were meaningfully staring at each other and ignoring his presence. “Yes, I should leave. Sheesh be thankful Jeno did not see your drool-covered face Na. ” Donghyuck replied to his own musing as Jaemin aimed a kick at his shin.

“Bye Duckie. See you later.” Nana said in a soft tone before turning his head back in Jeno’s direction.

His action caused a chain reaction: his lips meeting another pair, his eyes widening at the close proximity of LEE JENO’s eyemiles and feeling the latter’s hands snaking on his waist. 

“I’ve waited for too long.” Jeno murmured between kisses. Jaemin could only hum in response as his lips are mauled by the other boy. [He did not mind at all]

“I missed you too, NoNo” Jaemin said as they broke for a moment of air.

Jeno gave him his eyesmile

“No kidding. This time, it’s all for real.” Jeno stated before promptly diving into Jaemin’s lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have just been a passing fancy for me but I really love this ship and I am going down with it. Am I the only one who wants to drown in NOMIN fluff all the way? xD

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I am sincerely wishing that I won't give up halfway and let my first ever fic be published :(


End file.
